


Dream Log 2016: Part 1

by OneEmoticon (LucidDreamer777)



Series: Main Dream Logs [4]
Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: Child Soldiers, Gun Violence, Other, Swearing, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 12,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucidDreamer777/pseuds/OneEmoticon
Summary: Fourth of the Dream Log series. We had made ourselves dream journals since 2015 and decided to share it. The dreams may contain suggestive themes, strong language, and violence. Any characters not owned by the author belonged to their respective owners as well as no celebrities are harmed in making this. This dream log is just full of pop culture references. Contains 48 Dreams.





	1. Dream: CLASS EXPERIMENT

**Author's Note:**

> Majority of the characters are not owned by ourselves and the rest of the characters are mine.

CLASS EXPERIMENT

* * *

[insert pre-dream text here]

I am in my classroom in my current school and we were having class. In random times, I saw segments of the Just Dance choreography of Tik Tok by Ke$ha in my vision in random times. The class probably talks about how to dream or how dreams work.

Then I woke up.


	2. Dream: Gamer-verse

Gamer-verse

* * *

In this dream, I manage to talk to a Capitol civilian and spared him despite of my desire to kill people.

I am in some sort of an odd dimension while following a train of people (not the literal train), who were following on a fixed road. This dimension has grass but everything except the path (oddly resembles the yellow brick roads) were completely obscured by thick fog and the temperature isn’t very cold despite the presence of fogs.

As I follow and climb on some ladder that leads to the rooftop of a partially unseen building, I was holding an Iphone when one of my old schoolmates accidentally knocks off my holding hand, sending the Apple product on the bottom. I got frightened and shocked while he made an “Oops” expression. I got down and got my phone. In the phone screen shows the song _Born This Way_ by Lady Gaga in the app _Just Dance Now_. The cover of the song is different and it has been unlocked.

Then I got transported on a gritty underground tunnel with some water flowing (and I will not know what water) and dim realistic lights. I was walking down this place when I heard that someone said that I am dreaming. I choose to ignore it because of the possibility to ruin the plot as I am more of an adventurer.

Once again, I am transported in another dimension that bears a striking resemblance to a Far Cry 3, though I spotted a bunch of armed barefooted men with bolos, a feature that doesn’t exist in the Real-life counterpart of the game. As I notice that we are next to a slope that leads to a beach, I use my dream bow to shot an arrow on one of them. The one who got shot went flying over and I deliver a deadly slash on his companion by switching my bow to “Melee mode”, which causes its curved limbs to flatten and became sharp as the bow is made predominantly of metal (since this is a futuristic weapon after all).

After the body fell to the beach, I went down and landed on the water. I look and saw the bloodless bodies of the men lying in the sand as a woman appears from a hole that vaguely resembles a door. She went to one of the body and mourns. I enter the hole and the hole seals up. I came across a bizarre man who looks like the Mad Hatter.

He has white powdered face, a gap in his upper incisors (it is called diastema), ginger red fluffy hair that is partially covered by a huge shiny purple top hat with some red clothing, insane make up, an oversized bow with purple polka dots, a shiny dark purple oversized coat, ridiculously psychedelic top under the coat, white gloves, black slacks, and tap shoes. It is also a concrete evidence that he is a Capitol citizen, Surprisingly, he didn’t complain of this gritty area.

He said that he own this area as a resort. I told him to evacuate with some reasons I cannot understand, possibly a huge flood as evident on a lot of water on the floor. His face turn sour but eventually decided to evacuate so he went to the nearest corridor and left the place.

Then I woke up.


	3. Dream: Foreshadowing

Foreshadowing

* * *

It started in some sort of fancy building shaped like an arena with some futuristic designs and some planted trees and benches. This could be one of the districts in the Dream City, Royals, a city known to be one of the main inhabitants of the AAs, who were an OC human-alien race that have ridiculous fashion trends like braces for males and overall Capitol-like fashions except zero surgery and all makeup. This city is being mentioned many times in my previous dreams so it is legendary for me to visit this place. In an entrance (possibly), there is a strange AA girl who wears an outfit that is actually made for a song in Just Dance 2017, albeit in BTS one.

For the record, she has painted her skin white even though her face remains visible. She has a headband with what appears to be ribbons and some objects that I couldn't describe until the release of Just Dance 2017, pink hair, a yellow sleeveless shirt with some dark blue designs on her neck, a pink glove on her right hand, high waist tight pants with colors blue and red in a zigzag pattern, an outrageous skirt (this one must have followed [Chiwawa's](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/justdance/images/5/54/Chiwawa_jdn.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160612005714)) that appears to be dark blue tubes with yellow inside and pink centers while smaller ones only have a pink inside, yellow socks with black/dark blue ribbons per sock, and red heeled shoes. She bears resemblance to an anime character.

The girl took selfies with an Iphone. I could have guess she would be a dancer for a new Japanese song for JD2017 or maybe a Kyary Pamyu Pamyu song (if only). I could just hope that she will appear officially.

Then I woke up.

9/2/16 UPDATE: The dancer is revealed to dance to the song "Oishii Oishii" by the same artist of the song "Chiwawa". For more info, visit <https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/Oishii_Oishii>


	4. Dream: PokéGames

PokéGames

* * *

2nd dream that has me participate the Hunger Games. 2nd time that had me became the victor in said Hunger Games.

It started during the middle of the Games and I am now in the psychedelic town from the last dream. I was in some sort of a junkyard full of unused cargo containers, which is psychedelic like the rest of the town. As I hide behind a patch of tall multicolored grass and freeze, I saw a pink Pokémon (possibly a Clefairy) pass by and enters one of the containers, possibly for supplies or tributes. Quickly, I jump out of hiding and stab her skull with an arrow, killing her instantly.

After that, the Games suddenly ended and I am back on my home. The lights are on and the place is neater and fancier as oppose to the Real-life version. I saw a laptop placed on the dining table with a music video that features Nicki Minaj in one of her many outfits from ‘Anaconda’. I couldn’t hear the lyrics because it appears to be in the outro and Nicki Minaj is dancing with several scantily dressed dark-skinned women (like dark tan and not always black) in a setting similar to Anaconda and with the dance similar to Anaconda (which also included twerking). The finale is when Nicki stares at the screen in a seductive manner.

Then I woke up.


	5. Dream: CGI Craft

CGI Craft

* * *

Mortal VS Magical Immortal. Also CGI means Computer Generated Image.

It started in some rocky island with smaller islands surrounding the main island. In one of the islands is a knight in golden armour. He is actually the same knight from [before](http://www.dreamjournal.net/journal/dream/username/LucidDreamer777/dream_id/207732) as he has the same armour design though he has a red loincloth wrapped around his armoured thigh and has a different sword. Reincarnation is real in Dream World after all.

He explore some parts of the island when a warrior lady descends from above. It is actually a Valkryie from the Norse Mythology and Mutants: Genetic Gladiators. Her armour design, wings, and weapon is taken from the later. She has milky white eyes, long white hair, dark… skin, dark blue armour with gold edges, magical wings made of white energy, and a golden trident with dark blue designs.

Then the two warriors engage in combat. I began to think that the knight might die because he is just a human while the other is a Valkryie. To add some twist, the knight struck her hard that she is sent flying to a rock and went limp. It is actually amazing because no normal mortal would kill a creature stronger than them. Then the knight got her weapon and left.

Then I woke up.


	6. Dream: ADULT DISCUSSION

ADULT DISCUSSION

* * *

Another dream that is mainly visible blackness. Shit like this might won’t stop.

So it is only blackness but I heard adult voices talking about something that I didn’t know.

Then I woke up at 4:30 AM and I got sick at that time due to isolate myself in an air-conditioned room and I am sweating at the same time. Seriously, don’t try this at home (unless you are immune to it).


	7. Dream: LESSON: INACCESIBLE

LESSON: INACCESIBLE

* * *

A whole new dream where I see only blackness, really. Kind of boring since you didn't see anything except the color black.

So yeah, I only see blackness. Only eternal blackness. Then I heard voices, with many sound like teens. It sounds a lot like a classroom discussion.

Then.

I.

Woke up.


	8. Dream: I Just Want My Beloved To Be Happy

I Just Want My Beloved To Be Happy

* * *

2nd part of the July 16 Two-Dream Chronology. Also features a Legendary Pokémon Musketeer and my mom!

I am given a view of Paris in Warcraft III-style. Then I saw a map (in Warcraft term) that is consists of a barren wasteland, a mountainous area off the border on the Northeast of the map, and a castled town on the center. Surrounding the town with a huge distance from it are several units & Heroes from various race though some probably look like mods like a pack of crows with something red attached on their feet. They form to attack the town, which is infested with the Undead.

Then one of the Heroes decided to attack something off the map. When he did, the shady borders disappear to reveal more Creep units (with one got killed by said Hero) and more detailed view of the mountains.

Then the view slowly zoomed and it became like 3rd POV in HD. The sky is now visible with realistic clouds, the wasteland is more detailed and on the mountain tops* have very man-made like features with different types of short vegetation on it like bush*. Then a Terrakion came running in the wasteland towards the mountains. Unlike the Gen. 6 sprites made by Game Freak, the appearance that he (for obvious reasons) have bears the resemblance of Terrakion from the movie though he appears more realistic and lifelike as he is as tall as a bull.

The Terrakion saw a vertical opening in the rocky wall that could fit him and a gap that stretches a few feet from the opening. Seeing that he is charging and he can’t be stop, he decided to take a leap of faith** over the gap. As if he could have fall, he held on the ledge, successfully avoid getting killed from falling. Also the view sometimes focuses on the Pokémon’s face as I could see his grimacing face.

After he went back to his hooves, he went inside to discover an ancient ruined room. There is a huge hole in the East side of the ceiling, rubbles on the farthest part of the room (well, in Terrakion’s view), and an ancient structure on the center. It has four small plates on the side in colours yellow, blue, purple, and red respectively, and a plate on the top, which is jade surrounding a golden yellow center. Apparently, the plates appeared to be misplaced with one plate off the pedestal. After a few seconds of thinking, the Terrakion rearrange the plates by a specific order (red, yellow, blue and purple) and step back.

As in cue, light is beamed down on the center plate for a few seconds before it disappeared. Knowing that it is what he is looking for, he took all the plates without a second thought. Then the temple started to shake like those in Hollywood as some chunks of the ceiling fell. Even though Terrakion is a pure Pokémon that is Rock and Fighting, he can’t survive from being crushed by heavy materials so he took the plates with his mouth and ran to another vertical opening.

Outside is a beautiful park-like area with some futuristic designs on certain parts of the area as well as trees with the leaves shape like a sphere. The grass also has some resemblance to the ones in _The Lorax _though the ones that appeared here were real grass and not fake ones. Apparently, the earthquake has damaged some of the area with the ground crack up occasionally. The Terrakion sped through the park, dodging the boulders and fissures on the way. He also spotted a fawn limping to safety and nearly fell to its death. It saddens the Terrakion and I got a bit disturb because of it. Where is its mother?

As soon he reaches what appears to be one of the teleporters and the earthquake stop, I saw myself with my mom, looking frightened. Then as if I enter a body, my vision went back to my POV and I saw the same Terrakion running to me, with the plates clamped on his teeth. He drop the plates on my feet and I hug him in return (complete with a smile on his face). I took the plates to examine them. The small ones are the size of my fist and the main plate is about a half bigger than my fist. Each of them has a detailed drawing and pictograms engraved in it.

Then a minor earthquake has happened and I suddenly remembered that there was a school nearby. I told my mom and the Terrakion to evacuate and I went to a flight of stairs before everything became black. As soon as the darkness disappears, I am what appears to be a cave with some school buildings fit in the walls, complete with a hole on the top (for light purposes) and a mini garden. As soon I saw a gate with a road that is on another cave (which it leads to the outside world), the earthquake continues to shake Dream World.

Then the whole school panic and many students and staff members vacate the buildings. As I am about to open the gate, a nun told me not to do it as there is still class. As soon the earthquake stop, I convince her to let the gates open so that everyone can leave the place safely. Then I decided to investigate the school for anyone who got hurt or trapped in buildings. I saw many students vacate the place while those who have the heart to help others haul out the injured students out of the buildings.

I notice that many doors were closed and I turn the doorknob only for the door not to budge. Then I remember that the doors were more likely to have their foundations to collapse, rendering entering the area useless. I decided to look for a door that remains open the whole time. I manage to found one and enter the vacated classroom. Then I saw another opened door and I went through it. I found myself in a small school campus. In the right is a series of small school buildings with kids in school uniforms and parents. I told them to evacuate but then I realized that I am in a different area as they seem to get confused of what I have said.

Then I walk to my left and I end up in a small field with an amazingly detailed stage on the right and several buildings in the front. In the field area a couple of students, probably those of the younger years. In the student pack is one of my many cousins. Feeling excited, I run to her and called her name. I showed them the plates that the Terrakion gave to me and said ‘I got these from my dream!’ They became amazed and some look like as if they were jealous. Then I turn my back and walk down the field.

Then I woke up.

* - if you know what I mean.

** - Reference to _Inception_


	9. Dream: Power Kids!

Power Kids!

* * *

Everyone in Dream World has some sort of Super Powers no matter what race, and age are you. Children and babies were included.

This is more of a dream vision. The setting is in a Chinese landscape that features a Chinese girl in Ancient traditional Chinese outfit. The grass here is dry more evident that the color has duller grass green colour than the green colour that grasses have. In front of the girl is an evil warrior in typical evil warrior armour set: obsidian black chest plate, helmet, gloves, pants, and boots with a wicked looking sword in hand.

It is pretty blatant that he wanted to destroy the girl for just standing in his path innocently. In retaliation, the girl revealed to have the Force (and is possibly a Jedi) as she shove the warrior to a pond with a mini bridge in it. Then the next scene features an ancient Chinese gate with the gate surrounded by sky blue aura and a Chinese syllable on the center.

The Chinese girl/Jedi stood in front of it with more kids although the ones I remember is another girl in gloomy grey dress, who can turn into a ghost/transparent and turn back to human. They appear to team up against the evil overlord because these kids have powers that can kick asses.

Then I woke up.


	10. Dream: Amazing Technicolour World of my Dreams

**Amazing Technicolour World of my Dreams**

* * *

I am in air (No not the radio term) and the trippy ride will never end! Even if shit could be dangerous.

Ah had no idea how it began but fast forward to the highlights when I enter on an old rusty gate that leads to thick vegetation...

Oh wait. I kinda remember it now.

I am flying on the top of some grassland/rice paddy that is isolated by a huge forest that circles around the area. The area has some unused huts and an occasional abandoned truck. I am in air (no not in THAT IN AIR), searching for some drug addicts as my mind was told to. Since it is not touched by humanity since the unknown of time, I float down carefully until my shoes (yes, I wore shoes in my Dreams) touches the ground. I wonder on how I am going to catch those motherfuckers as I stare on the grey clouds that cover most of the sky.

Back to the present, yeah. I found an old rusty gate that I swore that I saw it in Real-life (and it did!) I opened the gate and it reveals technicoloured thick vegetation. I could also hear the sound of war from within. I push through the vegetation and I am now in some sort of town in psychedelic colors, shapes, sizes, etc. i saw many random civilians armed with weapons to the teeth, running around. I am now participating a Purge for the unknown amount of times because I had no idea how time works here. Instead of joining the affair, I decide to be one of the spectators and explore the place.

As I evade every bullet, missile, and whatever they have their hands that were thrown on me, I got cornered by 3 inhabitants of this bizarro town. Then I used my flying powers to fly away until I went back to where I entered. After retreating back to the vegetation and into the gate, I closed it and left the area, leaving the town isolated again.

Then I am in some sort of a mall-like building and I stood next to a 2 ft. deep square area where it is covered with psychedelic coloured liquid by 1 cm. One of the watchers said that it is a very strong acid that can melt virtually everything. Then I saw Diamond Tiara from MLP: FiM (you know, the pink and purple filly that wears a tiara) whining about why can't she see it liquefy the cement around it. Then I push her and she fell to the pool with the acid liquefy her instantly, killing her.

Wanting to experiment more, I rip some paper that came from who-knows-what and toss it to the acid. The lethal acid didn't touch any part of it, which is ironic as Diamond Tiara's...tiara melted too. However, I heard a voice of a woman with authority saying "[CENSORED], ano yan? ([CENSORED], what is that?)". I turned around to see my former school principal (and my aunt) from MMCS, though I won't mention her name. I said "Sorry, ma'am." and pick up my garbage (which is free of acid) because she thought our school not to litter.

Then I woke up.


	11. Dream: Gingiva

**Gingiva**

* * *

Purely inspired by the game _Gingiva_ and the works of its author myformerselves (also known as RevolverWinds in DeivantArt).

The setting takes place in a multicoloured wasteland with a black sky and creepy/old music. In there stood Gingiva, a blue skinned woman with a turnkey for a head that wore a white dress and white shoes that stood on her literal tiptoes, and a bizarre entity that looks like Tree Trunks but has the eyes of the Earl of Lemongarb.

The weird thing said something to Gingiva about war or junk. Gingiva (who didn’t speak in her game because, well, she has no mouth) assures that nothing bad will happen. Well, faith is tempting as I saw the sky light up (the sky is orange like dawn/dusk) and the sun (which looks like a red giant) slowly descend from the view before a silent and weak atomic bomb-like explosion happened though farther from Gingiva and the weird thing.

Then they panic and decided to evacuate. As they run, they saw a large group of yellow worms the size of a dog with stumps for limbs. Gingiva said to the thing to go faster and, as in cue, it grew a long appendage that have the same stumps as those of the yellow worms and Gingiva ride on the top of the appendage. The duo is faster than the worms as the worms were as fast as horses.

Meanwhile, I saw an old castle next to a cliff and everything looks edgy (both literally and figuratively). The sky here is also black. Then I saw someone in a biker outfit rode on a bike. He (because of the body shape) reaches on the entrance and said that he has zero challengers and declared that he won the race.

It looked like a man. Close-up (though behind him) reveals to be a Grey Dog Furry. He has a helmet with goggles, a brown vest and dark green pants. He has brown biker gloves and no footwear because, well, his feet are in the style of dogs. He appears to own the castle as he declares it anyway.

Back to Gingiva, they seem to be close to the castle and I can’t see them except a trail of raised soil, which means it is them. Then they took a U-Turn and I don’t know where they went.

Back to the Furry Dude, he did the same routine again. He declared that he is the winner again. Then all the sudden, a mini earthquake happened and the Furry said (in a loud voice) that ‘who burst through the castle walls.’ He went to a heap of broken bricks next to a wall and saw Gingiva and the weird thing lying there, huddling together and asleep as if exhausted. Then the intro of Secret Love Song by Little Mix is played. Instead of yelling at them to go away, the Furry Dude smile and left them alone.

Then I woke up.


	12. Dream: YouTube of DEATH!

**YouTube of DEATH!**

* * *

The princess is in another castle.

I only knew fragments of it like entering on a door in a place that I cannot describe because I forgot. Then I sat on a school bus where (based on the 3rd POV), I saw an entity that resembles the latest version of Pac-man except that he has no shoes as I can see his 3-toed feet.

I look at the back window to see a man running towards the bus. Then Narrator said that the man runs like 5 km per second and surely enough, the man closes in to the bus and I saw a semi-transparent holographic image of a YouTube pause button on the window. I tap on it and the man freezes along with the scenery because I don’t want him and he is pretty scary. Then it went to 3rd POV as the man landed on the top of the bus and sweep kick the Pac-man entity in the feet, causing him to stumble and fall from the bus. His fate remains unknown at that time.

Somehow, the Pac-man entity survives as I have a vision where it features a small area in 2-D Atari. The only characters that I can recognize is the Pac-man entity and Pauline (from that Donkey Kong game) as the other two characters aren’t recognizable. All of them are trying to escape the room and they succeed except Pauline, who got killed by unknown reasons.

Then I woke up.


	13. Dream: That 1 Moment

**That 1 Moment**

* * *

Too many moments! Made me wish that I could have one of them for life (or a few repeats).

I am in some sort of an outdoor landscape where pretty much looks gloomy and dark. I stood in a cliff where I saw a girl hopping from one platform to another, which stands are very fragile due to her weight. I shouted the girl to stop but she didn’t.

Then the next scene is more of a vision. The entire vision is in anime-style and the setting seems to be some sort of an orphanage or hospital. I saw the 9th Doctor in his usual appearance: messy brown hair, blue eyes, brown coat, brown pants and brown shoes. He talks to a blonde nurse about asking for a specific room number.

Then the next scene cuts to when the Doctor opens the door in hopes to find a room occupied by a child. When he did, he has a shocked expression in his face and the camera’s view reveals that the room is full of burn marks, ashes, burned furniture, and charred bones. A scream is heard in here. It is possible that one of the kids suffered spontaneous combustion and died.

Then the last scene features me walking down a dirt road in the chicken yard of one of my many uncles in Real-life. I pass by a certain patch of dried grass and simply wondered why there is dry grass everywhere and the entire grass present here were all dried. I walk pass a gate and into one of the working places of my mom when I encounter something before it happened.

I woke up.


	14. Dream: This Is Acting

**This Is Acting**

* * *

Features a concept futuristic city already present in Dream World and random acts of impressions to some of my schoolmates.

The dream first started in the rooftop of a very futuristic yet modern resort hotel of a concept city named Artisanopolis, the floating city of the future. I stood here, wondering about something related to economics while I took breaths of fresh sea air.

Then I am given a “lovely” view of a Warcraft III: Frozen Throne scenario in my vision, particularly in the Night Elf part. However, everything has been changes here. The purple-ish Huntress survived. There were Acolytes surrounding on friendly units on the top of the walls and the Warden started elsewhere in the ruins. I prefer not to add all the details here because it is complicating.

Then my vision slowly dissolves to my Senior High School canteen where it is occupied by students. I saw two of my schoolmates and I wanted to impress them by doing a classic split without pain whatsoever. I succeed.

Then I woke up.


	15. Dream: Wheel of Terrorism

**Wheel of Terrorism**

* * *

Literally. Also Dream World gives no one exceptions when it comes to violence, especially the AAs.

I am in a hill that bears resemblance on how a hill looks like in GTA-Vice City render and I notice that everything here is in the style of the games. Then out of no proper reason, I summoned a gigantic bicycle wheel that poof out of thin air and rolls down the hill via the highways placed on the hill. I used super speed to catch up with the wheel and I saw a mall in the foot of the hill.

Then the wheel ran over a black woman with black short hair, strapless zebra-printed dress and black stilettos. Apparently, the wheel doesn’t stop and the woman isn’t dead yet so I used telekinesis on the wheel and slam it on her, killing her. However, she became a ragdoll and it is not how GTA Vice City pedestrians die.

Then the big ass wheel continues to roll and I follow it again. By the time the wheel touches the space between two cars, I reach in that area though the wheel disappeared out of nowhere and I am now surrounded by huge groups of peoples. Two wanted to harm me but I won’t allow some dipshit to defeat me. Then a small cylinder with blue markings and futuristic design appears in my hand. I activate it by pointing it at the thugs and semi-holographic spheres shoot out of the cylinder, which attaches to the thugs. Then the spheres explode, knocking down anyone in the radius. It also killed the thugs and sent the unaffected people to panic mode. I quickly slink away from the scene and enter the mall.

The mall is interesting, to say at least. Unlike the outside world, the place here is very realistic and detailed. I put on my hoodie and walk past through the first store I see: A jewelry shop. The shop interior is decorated with fine texture and designs and much of the showcased jewelries are gold, silver, diamond, or any combination of the given.

I saw three ladies in the store. One of them is a female AA civilian, who wore a white Greek-style dress that bears resemblance to Leia’s though this version is more fitted and had white heels. The other two women were salesladies and they both wore a black long-sleeved formal suits and knee-length skirt, skin tone leggings and heels. They also have their hairs tied to a bun.

All of them girls were talking about something related to the sales. I got bored of them and fired the bombs in the store. The bombs explode, killing one of the saleslady while the two others stumble out of the store in completely daze. I quickly left the scene after that.

Then I woke up.


	16. Dream: Truck-Car Concern

**Truck-Car Concern**

* * *

Surprisingly, not all of the humans of Dream World were apathetic.

I am in a van and the van driving across the highway that would lead to my hometown and the city though the latter is in the opposite direction. We pass by a vehicle accident that involves a car and a truck collide head first. After that, we also pass by a shiny red car with the window rolled over, revealing that the driver is my English teacher when I was Grade 11.

Then everything went backwards and the ones that are affected are some vehicles and the van. Several passengers and I look at my teacher and all of us said that ‘Ma’am Nestle is concerned.’

Then I woke up.


	17. Dream: My Action 2.0

**My Action 2.0**

* * *

Dream World decided to make things interesting like jumping from rubble to rubble in a lava pit or engage into a gun fight while riding in a limo with a bride in it. Dream World is weird, VERY WEIRD.

I am standing on the bridge where it hangs below a small rocky river. Then the bridge breaks up and I look below to see that the scenery change to a huge body of lava and that I am standing on a platform. I look at the rubbles of the buildings and all of them were changed to ruined buildings that were either sinking or placed in the lava despite the average temperature of the lava is very high. Despite the fact that sulfur is present in the air and the temperature is hot, for me it is nothing special.

With the use of some of my dream abilities, I manage to jump around from building to building like a ninja while avoid getting burned by any flying lava particles or falling to my death. After I reach on one of the buildings, I found myself in a decent room with furniture where I found my mom and her friends looking at me. I told her that I organize a reunion for them when I heard a call for help and I exit the room via a light blue door.

When I got out of the room, an AK-47 materialized in my own hands and a limo stop in front of me. In the seats is a bride, who wore what a bride should expect and she didn’t give a fuck when she saw me having a gun in my hands. I board in the vehicle and I stick my upper body out and aim at some bikers with guns, who were shooting at us. The limo speed away and I manage to shoot a couple of them bikers.

Then I woke up.


	18. Dream: Order & Chaos

**Order & Chaos**

* * *

I had no idea how this Dreams started with. It doesn’t matter because I have killed a pony, played a Facebook game, and witness some of my younger cousins and my little brother almost got pulverized by vehicles while the vehicle I am riding has a son-of-a-bitch-and-dick of a driver.

I am in my house except most of the lights are off and the ones that are one emit neon sky blue light that only reach around, like, 5cm from it, giving a futuristic/fancy/nostalgic feeling. I am located on the corridor that leads to a CR and our backyard and in front of me is our computer, which is on despite it is not plugged into an electric socket.

The computer shows my FB account and it shows the games Monster Galaxy. I have a team of Legendary Mogas (there are like Pokémon) and I have reached the final area. I grab this opportunity to play the game. As I defeated one of my rival’s Mogas, mom said it is brownout and the electric power that our house had was gone in cue, much to my dismay.

The next event features me in the entrance of some organization building that is molded into a skyscraper and it needs a cards or some item of sort to open an automatic door, which serves as the entrance and exit.

To make sure no one is watching, I look around the surrounding area. I saw Pinkie Pie with a top hat and fancy suit and tie in a few steps (or trots) from me. I shrunk her to the size of My Little Pony toys and slam her hard to the ground, knocking her out of conscience. I was about to go back on my mission when Subconsciousness said that she isn’t dead. I began to think Pinkie as dead but it seems that Subconsciousness make some sense. I walk to the entrance to make it as if I am entering the building, turn back in a flash, grab Pinkie Pie, and slam her so hard to the ground that she got shattered to millions of bloody bits.

After the delicious gory death scene, I walk to the entrance and think on how I am going to enter. Then I saw a woman walk to it, swipe what appears to be a shopping receipt, and enters as the doors were automatically open. I was going to enter when some of the organization members saw me. Oh shit.

[INSERT RANDOM FAST FORWARD HERE]

I run and board on a tricycle as my pursuers started chasing m. I told the driver to go and we speed faster than they could run. Feels great to flip the bird should I have time.

As we reach on a random highway with grass and trees on the side, I saw four kids that were playing around. On the road. I recognize them as my relatives (three of them) and the other my little brother. They were playing and almost got hit by whatever vehicle present including trucks. I became shocked and said at the driver, “Hey, driver. Stop driving!”, but he didn’t listen and I swear that I could have a heart attack.

After the vehicle slowly approaches them and made sure that no other vehicles were in my sight, a van stop in front of the kids. I said to the driver “Screw you.” And went down at the same time some of my family members went down from the van to get the kids. The moms of our family scold at them before we enter the van.

Then I woke up.


	19. Dream: Understood

**Understood**

* * *

Predominantly a Just Dance dream.

I dreamed of the dancer of Miss Understood in Just Dance. The dancer has the typical white skin of a Just Dance coach and heavy eye makeup, which causes her eyes to be visible. She has a neon blue hair with neon pink highlights and the half side of her hair shaved. She wore a black long sleeved cut-top; with a black and white tie, a pink-and-black skirt with a red rhinestone belt, black knee socks with pink stripes on the top, and pink sneakers with blue laces. She also wore an apple red glove. She dances on a meadow with a golden sky, daisies, and a door that enters a sunny day. The entire place has a standard dream-like quality.

Then I woke up.


	20. Dream: Horrors of War

**Horrors of War**

* * *

My sickness grew worse here since my fever has grown intense, my head ache more painfully and frequently and woke up like in the midnight.

My dream just features flashback-like images and GIFs that shows medieval-like war campaigns, being surrounded by magical warriors whom wanted to stab me with a light (literally) sheer or something and bounded in strong magic chains with some mages poking me with heated utensils.

In sheer pain of my sickness, I woke up and moan as if I am dying.


	21. Dream: My F.I.L.F. (Friend I’d Like to Follow)

**My F.I.L.F. (Friend I’d Like to Follow)**

* * *

You got that? You got that? I got my Dream right now. If you see a title that has a word very similar to the word "M.I.L.F.", you know who is included.

I am in some sort of someone's bedroom. The design is simple yet futuristic. The walls and the carpet floor are blue, the bed is blue with pillows and blankets in different shades of light blue and the lights are placed in the center of the ceiling. In the bed is Sharkie, the Sharkman from the dream 'Rising Sea Levels'. However, he changed his appearance to a human form via shapeshifting and he is sleeping. He has a blue hair shaped to look a lot like a shark's fin and wore a black rash gurd with sleeves in a shade of blue that is close to black, and cycling shorts with blue and lime green lines on the side. He has no footwear because he prefer to be barefoot. I can see that he still has his blue teeth braces on and I find him sleeping cute.

Then I have visions of Fergie and the following cameos (e.g. Kim Kardashian West, Chrissy Teigen, Alessandra Ambrosio, Anja Ambrosio [Ambrosio's daughter], Ciara, Gemma Ward, Tara Lynn, Devon Aoki, Angela Lindvall, Isabeli Fontana, Amber Valletta, and Natasha Poly) appeared in the setting that is exactly the same with the music video for _M.I.L.F. $_ (don't Google it), with each of them shooting their own "Got Milf?" ads. However, one of them wore a coat that resembles the one she wore in the beginning but it is red and there is one that resembles the Just Dance coach for _Radical_ in a very skimpy version of her outfit. Even the music is played!

Now let me see your M.I.L.F.$hake!

Then I woke you, you motherf**ka...


	22. Dream: Hide N’ KILL

**Hide N’ KILL**

* * *

The terrorists have captured a businesswoman and me! We are so #DOOMED and they force us to play a sick game.

We started in an abandoned and unfinished building and some terrorists captured us. They told us to play a game as they called 'Hide n' KILL.' It is simple as it sound. The contestants should hide and when the person who is 'it' found one of them, he/she kills them. The terrorists gave us a heat start of 60 seconds and the businesswoman and I run to a corridor real fast.

As we run, I instantly recognize the woman as Araidne from the movie Inception. She wore the outfit in the second dream level, consists of a formal suit and tie, formal skirt, stockings, and heels though the heels are wedged unlike in the movie where they are pointed. As we enter a corridor with a staircase on the left, I saw a pile of dried leaves on the dead end. I look on my right to see several trees on the outside.

I told Araidne to hide inside the pile. She wanted to protest but decided to do it anyway. However, she had difficulty in trying to be hidden so I help her by taking off her heels (and threw it outside) and dump more leaves on her. After that, I went to the stairs.

Then I woke up.


	23. Dream: Barber’s Flight

**Barber’s Flight**

* * *

Another school-related nightmare: being late and didn’t have my haircut.

I am in a futuristic classroom that is furnished with a digital blackboard, white futuristic teacher’s table, and white futuristic armchairs though all of the students and faculty members wore modern school attire. I suddenly notice that it is hair inspection day and my hair touches my ears. I ask a student sitting on my left to transfer to an empty seat. I began to think of Gerfurch (who is an AA) and bright light shines in front of me. I cover my eyes and a boy with a black outfit appeared in the seat.

He is actually Gerfurch Titanium, one of the most fearsome AAs in Dream World even if you don’t piss him off. He originally has a lime green hair with a lighter shade streak on the center but he dyed it black to avoid confusion with Daniel Titanium. He has black angry-looking eyes and white Caucasian skin. He wore a black hoodie with dark grey eyes in various shapes and sizes, black biker gloves, black skinny jeans, and black booties. He has a black ribbon with golden lines and a circular ruby stone in the center with a swastika on it. Not a Nazi wannabe as he refers the symbol as good luck rather than the Nazi symbolism.

Gerfurch only acts a random student here. I decided to use my dream abilities to become invisible. I sneak out of the classroom and run as fast as my two legs could. As I went out, everything slowly became 3rd POV and I can see myself running through hallways.

I pass through a corridor and I am in some sort of a futuristic barber shop. The accountant, a plump female brunette, said that I will probably will get late and told me to get a proper attire (granted I wore my Dream outfit the entire time).

I was thinking of getting late but push it back on my mind and just plain ignoring it. As I push the entrance gate away, it is now in my Point of View. Unusually, there are plenty of students outside. They all appear to be participating of something. I push back some students and stop on the ledge as I am in the rooftop.

In front of me is a modern neighborhood with a futuristic twin tower in the farthest, which will be one of my many dream homes. When I look on the ground, I discover that I am several feet from the found and spotted a lime green and cartoon blue open dumpsters and a modern emergency exit staircase.

I was thinking of using my flying powers but I thought of myself falling in the process. I held on the ledge and let it go while I landed on the dumpsters safely. I run on the ground and jump before I spread my arms and fly. Fortunately, it doesn’t ‘glitch’ unlike the past attempts. As I fly to the twin tower, I saw a large cave underneath the tower with lots of people consist of mixed aliens and humans going in and out of the cave as if it serves as the entrance.

I landed on the ground and run inside the cave. Inside is what appears to be a residential district with the tower has some of its base visible and flora clinging on everything. It even has lights and I can see lots of people wandering around. I enter my dream homeroom, went to the bedroom and grab my P.E. clothes, which consist of a red shirt and black pants with white lines in the side. I went outside and fly my way back to school.

As I reach the barber shop, the lady was shocked and said that I am early than she thought. After the (un)seen haircut, I walk on a corridor when I saw a girl in valkryie outfit (which strikingly resembles the one from the Classic Just Dance coach of Worth It in Just Dance 2017) running pass by. I realized that I am going to be late so I went down the corridor and into a circular room with students and teachers gathered around. Then a teacher saw me and told me that I am late and must go to the line.

Then I woke up.


	24. Dream: Marine Junkie

**Marine Junkie**

* * *

I don’t mention drugs here. I just mentioned junkfoods, hence the ‘junkie’ part.

I am running away from an evil army that consists of mythical creatures and junk foods that were sentient and have stickman limbs. They chased me all the way to some underwater ruins of a chapel, which is huge and labyrinth-like and some parts of the chapel were partially/fully submerged by water.

I enter into what appears to be a hallway and I dive into the water and hide in one of the holes of the wall. I have zero problems with breathing as I can breathe normally. As I took a peek in the surface, I saw a blue local Filipino junk food trying to take a dip. I grab it and rip it open before the others can find it, making its death swift.

I went to the other hallway via the hole in the wall to see a living red Doritos bag and a mermaid on the water’s surface. I ambush them and paralyze them via gripping their necks too hard that their spines shatter, which is questionable for the Doritos bag. I watch them as they helplessly sink below before I went away.

Then I woke up.


	25. Dream: FilenameDream127Sample.exe

**FilenameDream127Sample.exe**

* * *

It is more of downloading a file from one of the school’s computers. Unauthorized.

Before that event, I found myself in an oriental landscape. Actually, the landscape here is one of those cartoon-y stereotypes that are depicted on-screen: an Asian-styled tree, blue oriental sky, grassy cliffs with the visible rocky parts mud brown, and grassy grass grass.

Then I am in one of the school’s computer lab with difference from its Real-life counterpart. The design is different, less computers, and a bit darker. Also one of my classmates is in one of the computers, downloading something from the web. Then I told her to hurry up because one of our school’s nuns is in front of us and we could probably get busted. Ironically, she doesn’t seem to mind us in our business.

Then I woke up.


	26. Dream: Redemption of Cassie Rose & Winslow

**Redemption of Cassie Rose & Winslow**

* * *

I was going to dream tonight but my baby niece interrupts the dreaming process. Also this is one of the dreams that didn’t feature me.

In this dream that features Narrator and Cassie Rose, the latter manages to go back to her own world with Winslow. She decided to redeem herself and be good like she decided to build houses for villagers, clean a lake, and etc. narrator also said that Winslow is shell-shocked due to the events of Minecraft: Story Mode but soon recovered and went back to be a normal cat. Also the entire place is hyper realistic.

This has caught the new Order of the Stone’s attention. They meet Cassie and accepted her as a friend. However the Narrator here is actually Jesse as he mentioned his son.

Then Cassie, Winslow, Jesse, Petra, Ivor, Lukas, and… Dora are on a Flat World/Grassland with a giant cube made of glass and the outlines are made of black clay Cassie Rose is hanging on a rope and holds a paintbrush coated in red paint. She and a group of NPCs (mostly consists of Ghasts and Villagers) are painting on the glass and the paint effect is more realistic.

Suddenly, the sky darkens and a Villager shouted something about an incoming doom. Cassie nearly fell and lost her brush and the Ghasts fell facedown as if they call quits.

Everyone became shock and Cassie went to the found in despair. Then Dora said that she knew what to do. She grabs the rope, climbs up, holds a brush that appears out of nowhere, and swings around the cube. Then a wave of magic swipe through the cube and the paint was removed to reveal a beautiful scenery inside the cube complete with a city in it.

Then I woke up.


	27. Dream: Beach This Way

**Beach This Way**

* * *

News flash, Lady Gaga came back.

I was swimming in a beach with a kick board in my hands while still wearing my dream clothes (despite that they weren’t part of the proper swimming attire). The entire area has a summer-like feeling as the sun shines un an unrealistic manner and the water us crystal clear with the all-visible ripples. As I was swimming around, I accidentally let go of my kick board, leaving me stranded on the water. Magically, I didn’t sink down because… well… this is Dream World.

As I float, I saw Lady gaga in a black sexy swimsuit declared to catch me and jumps to the water from a wooden platform. I was like “Oh shit!” and tried to swim back to the kick board and even did some of the swimming moves. As soon as I am about to touch the board, Lady Gaga reached me and playfully pushed me in the water. Luckily, I got my board in time and continue to swim lazily with the board.

Then suddenly, I saw a silhouette of a Hammerhead Shark below me. Then scary Jaws-like music is played and I look around for it. Then he (for obvious reasons) emerges from the water then sprouts a pair of tanned muscular arms and a human head of male (from his mouth). He waves at me and he is very friendly. I wave him back as he dives back to the water and I continue to float lazily around the water, without getting sunburns of course.

Then I woke up.


	28. Dream: Children of War (and some of Earth’s axis)

**Children of War (and some of Earth’s axis)**

* * *

After I watch most of the movie where the Huntsman wanted to kill the ice queen who resembles Elsa, this dream sprouted last night. Also we have a cameo!

I am inside an abandoned factory. This setting is shared in two dream scenes. The first I when a teacher thought me about the Earth's axis. He said that if it is flatter, it will spin faster, something I cannot really understand.

Then the next scene features a group of children and a Scizor who all wore some sort of military armour, and some units from the game Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2. The units are as small as action figures.

The units and children (the Scizor is a child in this dream) are hostile to me. I summoned a powered mecha-suit and stomp on the units as they burst into multiple bloody bits. The kids attempted to attack me but I grab a black boy, force his mouth open, and slowly drip some sort of honey-like substance. Then they all stop and I let him go. In my eyes, visions of war flashed every second. I told them to be in peace, and then wished that Vivian is here.

Then I woke up.


	29. Dream: Yokai Dream

**Yokai Dream**

* * *

Technically, there are no Yokai in this dream if you don’t count the ‘psuedo-Yokai’ crabs.

I am in some mountainous region in Ancient Japan and it appears that I am in a village as there is lots of several-story houses scattered around. When I am looking at the view, I saw what appears to be will-o-wisp made of black starry sand that slowly ascended to the air. Then several people went by my side and we all look at the strange will-o-wisp rising. Suddenly, one of the villagers said that it is a Yokai and everyone started to panic, except me (for some reason).

More of the starry sand went to the will-o-wisp and it began to expand in size while attempting to make a shape. After a few seconds, it formed into the shape, size and appearance of a Japanese house before it crashes to the ground in a flash. The sand flew as they are… sand and they disappear after a few seconds of impact.

Out came what appears to be crabs but have the faces of the samurai masks on their back shells. They actually resemble the Heikegani or the Samurai Crabs as the species based on the crabs were real (like in the photo below). However, these Samurai Crabs in this dream are in brighter colours as oppose to those in Real-life.

Everyone panic as it was though that the crabs are the reincarnated souls of Heike samurais and proceed to evacuate the village as the number of colourful crabs increased. I followed a group of fleeing Japanese where they went on a dried river and into the forest. I also saw a futuristic man, trying to turn on the energy from his suit.

Then all of the sudden, the people did the impossible by wall running in the side of the cliff all the way to the tops I tried to do the same but always ended in failure. After that, I turned to the man, who told me to lend his hand to him. I did and the man’s jetpack (internally placed in his suit) was activated. We flew all the way into a different location; somewhere where the Heikegani will not gonna catch us.

Then we drop into an area that is just plain futuristic. The floor, which is ocean blue, appears to be glassy and the walls were dark ice blue. It is also littered with designs based on the shells of Nautilus or something. The lights were more in the shade of sapphire blue in colour. I could tell that this is the legendary dream city of Oceania, a city that the predominate races where the water-themed AAs, especially the AA-Sharkmen.

As I went ahead straight, I saw one of my schoolmates walking by. She smiled at me and wave, in which I returned the favor. Then I saw a flight of stairs on my right, with one of my classmates when I was Elementary present. She wore a white top with pink feathers on her neck and arm holes, a white skirt with pink feathers on the lines of her skirt and knee-length boots with pink feathers on the top. The overall outfit will make her look like a majorette. She smiled at me before she jump to the bottom of the stairs, where she joins to a group of girls with similar outfits.

Then I woke up.


	30. Dream: In Memories

**In Memories**

* * *

The brilliant mind that I have gave me these stuff.

This dream appears to be more associated in flashbacks. One flashback is Pasumairu, smiling though he doesn’t show his teeth at all. The setting bears a resemblance to his debut dream, though I am sure it doesn’t set on a metallic junkyard and the sky is visible, which said sky is blue with white clouds.

The next and final flashback is a city in aerial view. The buildings resemble crystal spires though they resemble multicolourful crystals that shout out the ground. This is mainly inspired of what a Gem (from Steven Universe) settlement look like though this is actually Corona, one of the seven AA cities in Dream World.

Then I woke up.


	31. Dream: Too Many Patrick Stars

**Too Many Patrick Stars**

* * *

Patrick appears here and he’s got clones. RIP Common Sense.

I am in a distorted room with Spongebob and Patrick. Apparently, there is no water yet they feel fine. Then Patrick sports a clone out of mid-air, and the two Patricks smiled and started being… Patrick. Soon Real!Patrick begin to sprout 50 something clones and they soon became wild, noisy, and just plain Patrick.

I said, “Guys?” Bu the pink idiots ignore me.

“Guys?” Still ignored.

“Guys…” same result.

In a fit of rage, I fired a laser beam known as “The De-Cloning Beam” from my hands to dissolve all of Patrick clones without harming the original.

Then I woke up.


	32. Dream: Our Happy Ending

**Our Happy Ending**

* * *

Here comes an Eldritch dying in the sea while we are celebrating. Man, people here can be sick and cruel.

I have a vision in 8-But. It appears to be in a stormy seashore in the most surrealistic quality that it resembles a Salvador Dali painting in 8-Bit. In the waves is an inhuman face that is bleeding black. It appears to be dying and it slowly descends to the bottom while my vision scrolls down, which reveals an underground chamber that has a lot of those face Eldritch.

Then I found myself on a staircase in some sort of ancient ruins. As I ascend upwards, I saw my Grade 11 English Teacher descend from the top. She smiled at me and I waved her in response.

Then I am transported back to our business place and there are children playing around. I smiled and join to a group of teens discussing about something.

Then I woke up.


	33. Dream: The Equestrian Dream

**The Equestrian Dream**

* * *

You could probably wish to be one of the Equestrian girls… or not.

I am lying on a white blanket with pastel pink, mint green and baby blue stripes on the floor nonetheless. The setting is in the stage of my previous school though the lights were not on though it appears that the time is in early dawn, which makes it practical. Whimpering, I sit up and questioned myself “Am I dreaming?” There is no reply before I asked the same question again and went back to ‘sleep’, which could say that this part is either a ‘dream-within-a-dream’ or the first layer of the dream.

In this inside (?) dream, I am playing Gameloft’s My Little Pony and the area is in the Sweet Apple Acres. Since there are ponies there, the Mane Sic and some of the Apple clan (with a few non-Apples) were present. I will not brag on who they were anyway. Also the Sweet Apple Barn now appears bigger and has a visible interior.

Then I am playing a mini-game where I tap on the colourful horseshoe-shaped hearts that were purple, green and yellow. The backdrop is the front of Ponyville Elementray School and there are two Human-Pony hybrids that look like evil witches despite that they are very colourful (this is Equestria after all). After achieving a certain score, they were defeated easily. Then Twilight Sparkle, in her Human-Pony form, congratulated me for defeating them.

Then I woke up.


	34. Dream: Dream All Nite

**Dream All Nite**

* * *

Do what I do now!

And you will be satisfied, and you will be satisfied

Dance all nite!

I am wandering in a pine forest at night. In that part of the forest is a log cabin settlement with all lights on even though I haven’t seen anyone unless they do what the pioneers do. It is night time here, which makes it unlikely.

I stood between a cabin and another cabin with a terrace and I can smell roasted fish. I check on my Android phone to see the app Just Dance Now open. I check the ‘Recently added’ category to find a breathtaking sight.

It shows three mashups with the background yellow with a burnt orange circle in the center. Each square has a different dancer and they show the Just Dance coaches of _E.T._ and two other coaches that I cannot describe because I forgot. The big jawdropper is when I saw _Dance All Nite_ on the very first spot, in HD. Then I have a vision of said routine only it is more realistic and detailed.

Then I woke up.


	35. Dream: The Animatronic’s Return!

**The Animatronic’s Return!**

* * *

Actually, only Chica and Freddy returned and not the original quartet (quarto if you count Golden Freddy). Also featuring Ailyth (from _Valkryie Profile: Covenant of the Plume_), Little Carly, and Little Kelly (from their respective YouTube accounts and the Little Club).

Once again, I am in the Minecraft world. However, I am in the camp site where Little Carly, Little Kelly, Sharky (No, not that Sharkie), ScubaSteve (maybe), Herobrine (*gasp*), Spongebob and Patrick (daduq!?) attended. I wander around the forest with Little Kelly and Little Carly to find Chica the Chicken and Freddy Fazebear, whom we engage in combat. The girls bought their own weapons and I bought my legendary Diamond Sword. Legendary because either I touch it and it gains some powers or it is like that already.

The girls pit against Chica while I face against Freddy. Since it reminds me that Freddy has super powers in Dream World, I deliver very deadly slashes to him so that he will not attempt to defeat. I help the girls kill Chica afterwards. Don’t worry, those two will come back, whether they will remember how they die or not.

Then I decided to go deeper in the forest alone and I found a Nether portal and Ailyth, one of the servants of Hel in the game _Valkryie Profile_. I defeated her effortlessly despite that she is a super strong demon and she kneels on the ground. On her back is a large fleshy “gem” implanted on her back and I stab it, “cracking” the “gem” and killing her.

Then I woke up.


	36. Dream: Let’s Go To The Mall

**Let’s Go To The Mall**

* * *

Let’s go to the mall… today!

I am walking to a huge futuristic mall that seems to be in a futuristic city though the buildings look more modern. Also the place is full of people from various eras because there are humans, aliens, and other races were mixed to form a crowd of multiple flavors. As I walk inside, I feel like I am wearing my school uniform because in our school you are not allowed to wander around aimlessly in our school uniform. Then I look at my clothes and only see my dream clothes so I felt free… for this night.

I enter the mall and the 2nd floor looks more modern than futuristic though I notice that many of the shoppers have colorful outfits, making me think that I am in the Capitol again. I walk around for some merchandise to buy as a shopping list is materialized out of nowhere in my pocket.

Then I walk to a corridor where I meet an AA generic. She has white skin (*cough* painted *cough*) and a yellow pixie-cut hair with black highlights. She wore a cobalt blue top with yellow zigzag lines that surround her neck and the inside red, a red leather arm-length glove with yellow designs, sky blue tight pants with some red design on her waist, a black marking/garterbelt on her upper right thigh, and black heeled boots. She also has blue eyes and red lipstick. She looked at me, smiled and wave at the same time as if she knew me. Guess I am (in)famous in Dream World.

Then I woke up.


	37. Dream: Impossible Colours

**Impossible Colours**

* * *

A relatively short dream of colors. Period.

It is a completely featureless vision of seeing multiple colors like red, blue, yellow, indigo, robin egg blue, amethyst, peach, etc. Additionally, some of the colors appear simultaneously.

Then I woke up.


	38. Dream: Down The Sewer by Aya

**Down The Sewer by Aya**

* * *

I only wanted a short nap when this happened.

I am in a tube full of rushing water that went downwards. On my back is a circular plastic raft that is neon lime. I float downward and saw myself on some trenches in my school on the view while I heard a Chinese singer named Aya sang “La, la, la, la, la, la, la” in a rhythmic fashion.

Then I woke up.


	39. Dream: Fight Fate

**Fight Fate**

* * *

Featuring the Valkyrie Profile deities: Freya, Lenneth the Valkyrie, Loki, and Odin [But he died off-screen :( ] Also another version of Loki appeared!

Mr. Narrator mentioned that Odin died thanks the other version of Loki. Then in one of the many Valhallas that exist in Dream World, Frey is lying on a large round rich-kids-only bed and she woke up in one stormy night. She walks to a platform that overlooks on a sunny countryside.

Okay, I am just joking about the stormy night. It is actually a morning with clouds so dark that it is much like evening.

Enter one of the many different Lokis that co-exist in Dream World. He looks ominous and scary as he wore a big-ass scary obsidian armour set that have wicked-looking symbols in it. He also has very long white hair (like Sephiroth’s) and carries a big-ass scary sword (unlike Sephiroth’s). However, he doesn’t have a helmet.

Then this Loki went to Freya while floating in air. He asks her for marriage and after a few seconds, he got punched in the face by Freya. Loki went flying and Freya delivered a punch combo that once she did a finishing hit, it cause an explosion in the style of a nuclear explosion that causes all the dark clouds disappear.

Then Freya landed on a concrete area and begins to jog. Then Lenneth the Valkyrie joins in and then ValkryieProfile!Loki also join. After a few seconds, they stop on an entrance that leads to a marketplace.

Then I am in the same entrance and I panicky shouted “He’s here!” while pointing at their back. Everyone look at where I pointed and saw nothing. I suddenly realized that I am just paranoid and move to the market.

Then I encounter a kid that snatched something from someone and deliver a non-killer punch that knocks him away. Everyone saw it and I punch him in the check (his face). Then he held hostage on an elderly vendor and I used my mind (and lucidity) to replace his clothes with a muddy oversize shirt and white dirty underwear before I punch him again. Then I look at my back to see another enemy kid, who looks like one of my many younger cousins, and punched him. He retaliate by knocking me down and headbutt me.

Then I woke up.


	40. Dream: Students with Badges

**Students with Badges**

* * *

Exactly what it says in the title.

I am sitting on my classroom when I was Grade 11 in STEM-II. I look at the window to see the students from STEM-I form a line. In their chest are badges made of gold. Then they all went to the gym.

Then I woke up.


	41. Dream: Dream Motel

** Dream Motel **

* * *

That feeling where you walk around in a fancy motel...

It started in some sort of a motel and the place is fancy for a simple building. I wander around the place to see an interesting sight.

I woke up. :)


	42. Dream: Mashed Potato Famine

**Mashed Potato Famine**

* * *

Yes, there is a famine here but related to Mashed Potatoes.

I am in some sort of cityscape in Dream World and there have been reports (by Narrator) that there is a Mashed Potato Famine here, which is odd because can't they eat other food?

Then I woke up.


	43. Dream: Cool Kids

**Cool Kids**

* * *

I wish that I could be like the cool kids. And the title is for reference use only.

I am in some sort of unknown place because I kinda forget about it. Then I look on a window to see a couple of kids in formal attires. They complain about casual attires and prefer fancy suits.

Then I woke up.


	44. Dream: The Voices of Aretha Franklin and the Supremes

**The Voices of Aretha Franklin and the Supremes**

* * *

Ironically, I never heard Aretha singing before I got introduced to “Think”.

It started in a vision where I saw Little Carly and Kelly wandering on a forest, probably wanted to have an adventure. Then I saw a PowerPoint presentation where I only see two houses that looks like they were drawn by children via Paint. Then black objects shaped like doors flashed on the doors and I can hear Aretha and the Supremes singing.

Then I woke up.


	45. Dream: The Horrors of Infected Apocalypse

**The Horrors of Infected Apocalypse**

* * *

When I sometimes wonder if I could see an undead child and got more than what I bargained for.

I don’t remember most but I did remember two scenes.

One scene features a man talking to someone off-screen and he got sliced into half by a katana. However, he split into four different parts and his insides are very rotten. Blood slowly seeps to the ground.

The other scene is in pixilated art. I saw two babies holding AK-47s and shoot at the random infected that wanted to eat them. A couch crash into one of them and a bloated infected child crashes into the couch to eat the trapped baby. Then the infected child came out of the couch and advances to the other baby. The baby keeps shooting at it before the infected, whose skin is mostly ripped off, ate the baby.

Then I woke up.


	46. Dream: Volcano Escape GO!

** Volcano Escape GO! **

* * *

It doesn’t matter if the Pokémon is an AA or not, there is a random chance that it will talk.

I found myself in a green military jeep. The entire area is like a burned wasteland or forest. Behind me is a volcano in a view and I recognize it as Mt. Matutum. Then said mountain erupts violently and I rode on the vehicle and drives it via the use of telekinesis.

On the way, I found a Dragonite and it hoop into the jeep with me. Then I order it to drive the jeep and we reached to my neighborhood. However, everyone deserted the place and the clouds slowly gather to let ash particles fall. We got down the jeep and the Dragonite, who speaks to me in pure English, told me to hurry.

When I went to a shop, I saw two dachshunds lying on the floor. Well, only one. The one that didn’t lie down saw me and wag his tail. I notice they are the dachshunds that my nearby cousin owned. The one lying on the floor (Dachshund) looks sick and/or malnourished/dying as she has difficulty in breathing. My heart broke when she went limp but after I called her name (Dachshund), she stood up and went to me.

Then I woke up.


	47. Dream: Impression Unimpressive

**Impression Unimpressive**

* * *

No matter how much I will do, a humpback whale and a granny will not be impressed.

Speaking of the humpback whale, I was walking down in some pond in the middle of some forest in the Philippines when I saw a humpback whale breach from the middle of the pond. However, the splash effect is minimal despite the fact that the whale is bigger than the pond itself. The whale continues to swim around for a few seconds before diving back underwater, which is questionable as the pond isn’t deep enough for a whale like that.

Then I saw a slump on the front of the pond and I walk down to see what appears to be a clearing full of tribal men and women who appearance is inspired by elfish and Native American fashion. They also bear a striking resemblance to the Oompa-Loompas although they are of a normal height and could be an inspiration to their outfit.

They appear to have a wedding and some of them forced me in their attire although I keep my Dream clothing. Then they forced me to stand near the bride, who is an actual woman, and the entire group began to get noisier and wilder. Irritated, I shouted that I cannot marry and the music and cheering stop. Then I walk out of the wedding in frustration.

Then I am transported in an area that is a weird blue forest that is crystal-like and full of white ‘wisps’ (said location is from Final Fantasy X). I am standing next to a boulder when I heard an old lady ranting about me being late. I used 3rd POV to see an old woman in pink baggy skirt, grey hair in a bun, glasses and sandals. She said that she is going to pinch my ear. Hard.

I waited for her to look away from the boulder and speed off to a slope to run away from the old woman. I pass through a floating 2-D Diamond that glows butter yellow and a shrub bush that has green leaves and blue orb-shaped berries. I turn my back and saw the grandma running at me with the speed of a cheetah. Before she could touch me, I voluntarily slip and enter into free fall.

Then I woke up.


	48. Dream: Parting is such a Sweet Sorrow

** Parting is such a Sweet Sorrow **

* * *

The last dream of my 4th Dream Log :( Fits the title well.

I run inside an unfamiliar classroom and I meet two familiar people, my advisor and my gay classmate/friend when I was Grade 11. I discover that our school is waging war against another school and it is an actual war. Who our rival is unknown. My classmate is probably a medic and my teacher could be our mentor.

I ask my teacher for a bow and arrow and she told me that it run out. Then we decided to have a chat. In one of my views is a room that can be accessed by a hole in this room's wall. Inside is a student, who is practicing water bending, a concrete proof that everyone in Dream World has magic powers.

After the chat, they told me that they will go and I wave them goodbye as they re-enter the battlefield. I burst into tears before I wipe them away and enter the room to practice some magic.

Then I woke up.


End file.
